Lucas Beattie (Book Character)
Lucas Beattie is Hanna Marin's ex-boyfriend in the Pretty Little Liars book series. Physical Description Lucas has dirty blonde hair, clear, light blue eyes, and is very tall. He was on the soccer team in middle school and is very athletic. Biography Lucas was once one of the popular kids in seventh grade. Rumors circulated that he liked Hanna Marin and that he was even planning to send a candy heart to her on Valentine's Day. However, he was suddenly made an outcast when "Alison" DiLaurentis started a rumor that he was a hermaphrodite. He didn't know what it was when she asked him about it, but by the time he learned the meaning it was too late to salvage his reputation. Hanna, who didn't know at the time that her friend started the rumor, irrationally wondered if his status changed because she was so ugly and overweight. She did get a candy heart from the boy, but she never spoke to him afterward. Hanna and Lucas meet again three years later in "Perfect." He's a waiter at the popular café Rive Gauche and she arrives to help Mona Vanderwaal plan her birthday party. Lucas still clearly likes Hanna, but now that she is truly popular, she wants nothing to do with him. He's persistent and eventually asks her to join him for a surprise on the weekend. The surprise ends up being a hot-air balloon ride and the two talk while floating in the sky. Hanna impulsively confesses that a mysterious person called "A" has been sending her weird, threatening text messages since the school year started. Lucas advises her to tell the police and admits that he likes her a lot. Since neither of them are invited to Mona's party, they agree to hang out together on that evening. When Hanna ditches him after getting an invite to her friend's party, Lucas follows her anyway and is appalled to see her be humiliated by Mona. He comforts her and the two later make out. He is also constantly by her side in the hospital after she is hit by an SUV. Lucas is upset that Hanna doesn't remember the night they kissed, but he is also concerned about her attachment to Mona. He tries to warn her but she ignores him. The two get back together after Mona is outed as A. In "Wicked," his relationship with Hanna starts to become strained. Lucas seems to think that Hanna's experiences with Mona have taught her a lesson about chasing popularity, but to his dismay she's only more desperate to stay at the top. The two keep fighting about it until Lucas loses his patience with her at the Hastings fundraiser event. When Hanna is pushed by "A" to start up a rumor that her stepsister Kate has herpes, he watches as the whole thing unfolds and tells Hanna that it's over between them. In the end, Lucas and Hanna's interests were too different to maintain their relationship. Category:Book character Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Characters